The source of my strength
by OrionFowl
Summary: How two girls on parallel paths joined together. Or, the story of Juniper Woods and Robin Newman throughout three years, from the first confession to the Big Question, and everything in between. Spoilers for Dual Destinies.
1. Prologue: How two hearts became one

**A/N: Greetings, Orion Fowl here with my first story. In this case, an Ace Attorney yuri rare pair. But everyone's here for the femslash, so I'll get it out of the way.**

* * *

><p>Robin Newman and Juniper Woods, the unexpected power couple of Themis Academy. Everyone had been shocked when Robin spontaneously asked Juniper to be her girlfriend after the latter had been involved in the Courtroom bombing. The shock proved to be greater still when Juniper actually accepted, as prior to this it had been known that she had been developing a crush on a young defense attorney named Apollo Justice. And of course, this made people wonder whether Myriam Scuttlebutt's earlier allegations actually had a grain of truth to them.<p>

Sort of. Robin had not had considered whether she had romantic feelings for Juniper during her time as a male. But the sight of Juniper on stage, of the sight of her beautiful friend singing in such a lovely tone, had awaken something inside of her. Robin wrestled with herself a long time before she realized that she had been falling for Juniper for a while. But with Juniper infatuated with Apollo, Robin decided to simply keep her feelings to herself.

It wasn't until after Juniper had almost been lost in the Courtroom bombing did Robin realize that doing nothing would accomplish exactly that, nothing. And so she staked everything she had into courting her friend, culminating in her declaration of love.

Juniper herself had been on a parallel path. At first, Robin had simply been one of her friends. But she couldn't help but admire the energy and passion "he" felt towards his art. Even as "he" frightened her a bit, Juniper wanted just a fraction of Robin's strength for herself. And so a crush formed inside her, one she was too meek to act on.

Then came Professor Courte's murder, and the exposure of everyone's secret, including that of Robin's gender. Juniper decided to try and forget her old crush, and with the return of her friend Athena came a knight in red, Apollo Justice. Without a doubt he was a kind and brave man, and Juniper let herself be swept off her feet. Apollo's selfless act of saving her during the courtroom bombing seemed to reinforce the image she had built in her mind. But when Robin confessed her feelings, her regrets for not being the one to protect her, Juniper realized her crush on Robin had never really gone away. She recognized that Robin was brave and wonderful in her own way, willing to defy her parents to be herself and risk it all to let her feelings be known. And so without a single stutter in her voice, Juniper reciprocated Robin's feelings.

Eternally grateful to Apollo for what he had done, Juniper made a proof of friendship bracelet for him and Athena with Robin's help. But for her girlfriend Robin, the first thing she did was begin to make a new smock for her.

The awkward start of the relationship, filled with massive amounts of stuttering on Juniper's part and a bit of fainting on Robin's, didn't take long to blossom. On late nights when Robin found herself eternally dissatisfied with her current project, Juniper was always there to reassure her. On days when not even her sunflower mask was enough to calm her, Juniper knew that Robin would be there, ready to pump her up with a hotblooded speech, or cheer her up with some playful teasing.

Robin Newman and Juniper Woods. As graduation day approached at Themis Academy they knew that there would be a lot of challenges to face out in the wider world. Even at Themis not everyone had been been thrilled with them being a couple. But they had friends, Hugh, Athena, and Apollo, that supported them through thick and thin. And they had each other.

**A/N: And that is my humble offering onto the Ace Attorney fandom. There are more chapters, but I haven't finished drafting things, so it will take a while for them to be uploaded. Until then, this has been Orion Fowl, and thank you for visiting my corner of romance. **


	2. The start of it all-Juniper's side

**A/N: Greetings, Orion Fowl here with the next chapter. This story first got its start as a fill to a request on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. It was just going to be a one-shot, but then things happened. Ah well. Its time for yuri!**

* * *

><p>Part 1: Themis Days<p>

Arc 1: Every Awkward Step

Chapter 1: The start of it all-Juniper's side.

December 22 2030, 6:00 a.m.

Lordy Tailor department store.

This early in the morning, not many people were up and about, much less searching for jewelry. But standing outside the store was a brown-haired woman in a long, yellow dress who kept fidgeting as of she hadn't yet decided whether she was going inside or not.

_Is she going to say yes? We've been going out for three years but our lives our so busy right now…_

At twenty-one years old, Juniper Woods had grown into her serene beauty. She still wore sunflowers in her hair despite the fact that she didn't use them as often as she did when she was younger, as she was in much better health.

For the past two years since graduating from Themis Academy, Juniper had been living with her girlfriend Robin Newman while the two pursed their goals. While Robin seeked the truth as a prosecutor, Juniper continued her studies at home so she could become a Judge, and when not studying she was working part time for the Wright Anything Agency to gain experience in law.

Juniper became aware that the few people in the store were beginning to stare and she moved towards her goal: the jewelry section of the store.  
>Today was the three year anniversary of their relationship, and Juniper was going to make sure it was a day to remember.<p>

Even so, she couldn't shake the pit of nervousness deep in her gut. This was a big decision she was about to make, and it actually reminded her when she first discovered her feelings for Robin. She could still remember that day, and all of a sudden the memories came rushing back...

December 21 2027, 2:35 p.m.

The courtroom bombing had been but a prelude to the storm of chaos that followed. First was the murder of Clay Terran, then the hostage situation at the space center, finishing up with the UR-1 retrial. In the midst of all this, Juniper didn't have too much time to think about Robin's confession, or her own feelings too deeply.

But after all of that had blown over, the full implications of her actions sank in.

"R-robin...told me that she wanted to be my g-girlfriend. And I said yes! Oh w-what do I do what do I do,"

"Calm down, Junie. You're starting to hyperventilate."

Athena Cykes waited as her friend calmed herself with her sunflower mask, then said, "I'm going to guide you through this, okay mon amie?" She booted up the Mood Matrix and directed it towards Juniper.

Juniper nodded, already feeling more relaxed.

"Tell me about Robin," Athena said, closing her eyes so she could better hear Juniper's tone.

"W-well, she's my friend. I like to spend time with her, but…" Juniper trailed off, trying to untangle her deeply confused feelings.

"You didn't expect her to _like_ you, right? I'm sensing shock in your voice, but also joy. What about you, Junie? You said yes, didn't you? Could you tell me why?"

Juniper immediately flinched. She hadn't expected to reach this point so fast, and she began to tremble in anxiousness. In response Athena wrapped her friend in a hug.

"C'mon, Junie. You can tell me anything."

"Thanks, Thena."

After Juniper calmed herself again, Athena returned to the Mood Matrix and Juniper considered the best way to answer the question. Why had she said yes?

She tried to recall exactly how she felt when Robin confessed to liking her. Slowly, the words started to come out.

"I've l-liked her for while," she answered, blushing slightly. "Except she was still pretending to be a guy when I first started liking her...so when it turned out that she was a girl, I didn't know what to think."

"And that's when you started liking Apollo, right," Athena said, filtering through the confusion in her voice. "I'm send sadness in your voice now. Could you tell me what that's about?"

_Did you not think girls could like girls that way?_ Widget added.

"I didn't think R-robin could like me...like th-that," Juniper answered. "And then I met Apollo. He's such a wonderful person, its true. But…"

In her mind's eye, she could see Robin's face in the moment of confession. So full of nervousness and sadness, but so sure of herself.

_"I really like you, Juniper. And I want to be your girlfriend."_

"When she said those words to me, it reminded me of when she stood up to Aristotle Means. And I just started to think of all the times that Robin has been brave, and kind, and so full of passion," Juniper said, her blush from earlier increasing. "I knew that I never stopped liking Robin. So I said yes."

Athena turned off her Mood Matrix. Almost all conflicting emotions had disappeared from Juniper's voice. There was only one last thing to ask, and something this deeply personal she wanted to ask face to face.

"Junie...do you really want to be Robin's girlfriend?"

"I do," Juniper said without a trace of anxiety or hesitation. "I know that this won't be easy...but I really like her. I want to be strong for her."

Athena gave her best friend her biggest encouraging grin. "Then I'll support you."

"Thank you, Thena." With that, the girls shared one last hug, and Juniper left Athena's apartment to head to back home.

December 21 2027, 3:15 p.m.

On the way back home, however, Juniper decided to take the first step in her new relationship. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Robin's number.

"Hello?"

"H-hello, Robin. Do you want to go out somewhere?"

It was her turn to be brave.

December 22 2030, 6:15 a.m.

Lordy Tailor department store.

Juniper walked out of the jewelry store with her purchase in a small bag, feeling determined to get through the day. The two of them were going to meet for a dinner date later, and Juniper had something very important to ask her.

_I've come so far since then...and it's thanks to all my dear friends. But most of all, it's been thanks to Robin. Today, I'm going to let her know how much I love her._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm using an experimental format for this story, so I hope you all enjoy it. Robin didn't actually appear in this chapter, but to make up for it the next chapter is all about her. Until then, this has been Orion Fowl, and thank you for visiting my corner of romance. **


	3. The start of it all-Robin's side

**A/N: Greetings, Orion Fowl here with the next chapter. This time, we have actual couple interaction in the form of a first date. So without further delay, its time for yuri!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: <span>The start of it all: Robin's side.<span>

December 22 2030, 6:30 a.m.

Unknown Location

Out in the rural areas of Los Angeles was a small house, a cheerful single-story brick house painted sky blue with decorative vines growing on the walls. A sign on the front door read "Ms Juniper Woods & Prosecutor Robin Newman", with the former name written in delicate cursive and the latter in a flowery, energetic scrawl. In front of the house was a fruit and vegetable garden, healthy and robust, while in the back there was a smaller building painted in bright primary colors, all surrounded by a wooden fence.

Inside the smaller building was quite a sight to behold: It was covered from wall to wall in art supplies of different kinds, such as paints in one corner and sculpting tools in another corner, with a multi-purpose oven in the center of the whole room. Squeezed up against the farthest wall from the door was a wooden table with metal working tools scattered here and there, with a single chair in front of it. Sitting in the chair while sleeping on the table was a young brunette woman. The building was an art studio, and the woman in question was none other than Prosecutor Robin Newman.

In the years since her true gender was exposed, Robin Newman seeked both the truth as a prosecutor and her true self as a person. With the help of her friends and her girlfriend Juniper, she was able reconcile with her repressed femininity, and it showed: her hair was shoulder-length, and despite wearing her art outfit of cargo pants, blouse and a smock, the blouse and cargo pants were noticeably really pretty. The smock itself was lovingly hand-knitted by Juniper, with a bright heart still visible on it despite a couple years wear and tear.

As sunlight filtered through one of the windows and onto Robin's face, she slowly woke up, her mind fuzzy from having only gotten a few hours of sleep.

_Is it already morning? What time is it?_

She checked her wristwatch, only to bolt awake when she realized that she had only an hour to get ready for work.

T_his is bad! If I'm late Edgeworth is going to be soooooo mad at me!_

Robin quickly put away all the tools she had been using and tidied up her workbench. But just as she was heading out the door she remembered why she had stayed overnight at her art studio and went back inside, towards the oven in the center.

In celebration of the three happiest years of her life, Robin had started work on what in her mind was the greatest work of art she had ever created. She had spent all of yesterday working on it, going over every little detail so that the end result would be perfect. She had meant to take it out of the oven but she had been so tired that she fell asleep not long after she turned the oven off.

Robin opened the oven door and peeked inside. Deep within the massive oven was a single mold, one that was no bigger than the palm of her hand. She grabbed the mold and opened it, revealing what was inside: a singular ring, made of high-quality silver and decorated with vines and flowers. The only thing the ring was missing was a jewel, and Robin was planning to get a one later.

Robin stared at her handiwork in awe. She had succeeded in creating the ultimate symbol of love, a representation of her all the feelings in her heart she felt for her girlfriend. Her Juniper deserved nothing less.

In the three years that they had been together, Juniper kept finding new ways of making Robin the happiest woman alive. And it all started on their first date, all those years ago…

December 22 2027, 12:45 p.m.

Newman's Residence, Robin's room.

"What am I supposed to wear? I don't have any cute clothes because my parents only buy me guy clothes, but I can't show up like that in front of Juniper! I WOULD ABSOLUTELY DIE, MAAANNNN!"

"...Why am I here?"

Robin snapped out of her panic to stare at Hugh in disbelief. The two of them were in Robin's room, as Robin had called Hugh over for some very important business.

The room itself could be summed up in one word: struggle. At first glance it seemed like the room belonged to a guy with the walls painted blue and all kinds of items laying around the room that one would expect would belong to a guy like sports equipment. But a closer look revealed places where Robin tried to assert her own desires, such as the bright flowers painted on the blue walls or the occasional girl's toy that she managed to hide from her parents.

Unfortunately, one place where Robin had no hold was the kind of clothes she could buy.

For the past couple of days since the UR-1 retrial, Robin had spent all her time locked up in her room, wondering if she had ruined everything with her confession. Sure, Juniper had said yes...but Robin had no idea why, and after everything blew over she couldn't help but feel that any day now, Juniper would call her, and tell her that the two would never speak again.

When Juniper did call yesterday, Robin could only choke out a greeting, fearing the worst. So when Juniper asked her on a date instead, Robin had just enough strength to accept and hang up the phone before passing out. When she woke up, she realized that since she had never been in a relationship before, she had no idea what to do on a date.

And so she called up aid in the form of her best friend Hugh O' Conner.

Hugh thought over Robin's explanation and with his usual equanimity, answered, "I see. While I don't understand why this extends to your choice of clothing, I think I can lend a hand. You're worried about making a good first impression, correct?"

"Uh-huh. I mean, what kind of message would I be sending to Juniper if I didn't look my best?" Robin said. She looked over herself and her closet full of male clothing and suddenly felt very forlorn. She didn't deserve Juniper. She wasn't someone like Apollo Justice, who had literally risked his life for someone he barely knew.

"Stop that right now."

When Hugh was sure that Robin was paying attention, he continued, "You didn't know that the courtroom was going to be bombed. You can't keep punishing yourself for that. I may not be a genius, but I know my friends." He pointed to the proof of friendship around his neck. "If Juniper asked you on a date, it's because she wants you, Robin Newman. No one else."

It was exactly what Robin needed to hear. Feeling like a massive weight had been removed from her shoulders, she said, "Thank you so much for being such a great friend. YOU'RE THE BEST, MAAANNNN!"

"...Maybe instead of worrying about your clothes, you should work on your volume."

December 22 2027, 1:15 p.m.

Eldoon's Stand.

In the end, Robin decided to go in her usual outfit, and went to where the two had decided to meet up. Upon seeing Juniper waiting for her, Robin felt her heart begin to thump painfully in her chest.

"Hi there."

"*cough*H-hello, Robin."

Juniper had a rather distinct blush on her face, which caused Robin's own face to to heat up as she began to fidget.

The rather awkward atmosphere hung around as the two girls ordered noodle bowls, and through much of the meal itself.

Unable to tolerate the stiff air, Robin cast around for a topic, any topic that could break the ice. It was then that she noticed that Juniper had put on some makeup and she said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"You look really pretty."

Surprised by the abruptness of the comment, Juniper choked on her food and started coughing, much to Robin's dismay.

Even so, she managed to keep a hold on herself long enough to grab her drink and give it Juniper while gently patting her back.

After Juniper recovered she smiled at Robin, who was apologizing profusely.

"No, i-it's okay. *cough* I was just surprised," Juniper said. "You know, if you hadn't confessed to me I would have never been brave enough to ask you out. I still don't know why you w-would like someone like me...l-like that."

"It's because you're the first person to ever accept me for who I am."

Juniper's eyes widened at these words and Robin, emboldened, continued.

"All my life I've been forced to be a guy, and that meant lying to myself, and everyone I met. I couldn't stand it, but I had no choice but to obey my parents!"

Robin's hands unconsciously began to ball into fists, clenching in response to the painful memories. Upon seeing this Juniper grabbed her hands and brought them forward. "Those days are over now. You don't have to pretend someone else anymore."

Juniper squeezed Robin's hands in emphasis, and Robin found the courage to look her straight in the eyes as she finished her story.

"When my true gender was exposed, it was like I was finally free to breathe for the first time in my life. But I didn't know how you would react to the fact that I'd been lying to you for as long as we've known each other. But you accepted me. You forgave me. I was happier than you could ever imagine, and after that, I started to fall for you. And...I guess you know what happened after that."

Juniper nodded. Bringing things full circle, after that was the fateful day when she had gone to cheer Apollo on during a trial, and she had nearly lost her life.

"I guess it's my turn to return the question. Why me, Juniper? Why not Apollo?"

Juniper smiled as she gave Robin another reassuring squeeze. "Because you t-trusted me enough to give me your heart."

December 22 2027, 3:30 p.m.

Newman's Residence.

With the air clear between the two girls, they were able to relax around each other and the rest of date went much smoother. The two of them talked about nothing, and they enjoyed themselves so much that they completely lost track of time. It wasn't until Robin's parents called to summon her back home did they realize they'd been talking for more than two hours.

Juniper being who she was, she decided to accompany Robin to her front door.

"Today was the b-e-s-t," Robin said, her finger bouncing with each letter of the last word.

Juniper giggled. "T-today was nice." Then, she planted a quick kiss to Robin's cheek. "I'd like to d-do that again sometime."

A gobsmacked Robin could only nod vaguely as she watched Juniper leave. It was another half-hour until she was even aware of her surroundings.

December 22 2030, 7:00 a.m.

Robin placed some finishing touches on the ring before she slipped it into her pocket. All of the sudden, it no longer mattered that she was going to be late for work.

_You know, I haven't visited Hugh in a while. Maybe I'll swing by after work._

Just that everything was perfect for her dinner date with her girlfriend.

**A/N: Its always important to establish a solid foundation, so for now I'm writing simple chapters. If it seems like I'm giving too much away in the present segment, don't worry. We have only just begun this tale of love. Until then, this has been Orion Fowl, and thank you for visiting my corner of romance.**


	4. Every awkward step

December 22 2030, 6:30 a.m.

After leaving the jewelry store, Juniper caught a train headed back home.

As she watched the landscapes rush by, her mind began to fog with memories of those first heady months of her relationship with Robin. She would be lying if she didn't admit to being rather scared. But in the end, it was all part of growing up…

December 2027.

After that first date, Juniper and Robin continued to see each other throughout the rest of winter break, finding and defining just what exactly they were to each other, and with this new relationship came a whole host of questions that needed to be answered.

The first thing they had decided on was to not to tell their respective parents (or rather, Robin's parents and Juniper's Grandma), at least until they could figure out just what they were going to say to them. Athena and Hugh already knew that they were dating, which just left telling their mutual friend Myriam Scuttlebutt and deciding how open they wanted to be at Themis Academy. But in true adolescent fashion, they put it off, and kept putting it off until it was time to go back to Themis Academy...

January 3rd 2028, 6:00 a.m.

Woods Residence, Juniper's room.

If one could describe Juniper's room in only word, it would be harmony. Everything was neat and tidy, and on top of places like Juniper's dresser sat the occasional potted plant. One one end of the room sat a small bookshelf, filled mostly with complicated legal text, but interspersed with a few romance novels. A study desk sat next to the bookshelf. On the other end of the room was the bed, with Juniper herself sleeping in it. Next to the bed was a nightstand, which contained items inside like her medicinal inhaler and school supplies. On top of the nightstand were three items: a gorgeous handmade pot with a winter rose growing from it, a picture of her and Athena as small children, and an alarm clock. As the time rolled over to six, the alarm began to ring.

The blaring drone of the alarm clock slowly roused Juniper from her sleep. After turning off the alarm, she sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

Today's the first day of my final semester at Themis. I hope everything goes well...

She turned to look at the potted plant on her desk and smiled. It had been a christmas present from Robin, who had gone out of her way to craft the pot herself. In return, Juniper had made a new smock for her artistically inclined girlfriend.

Her girlfriend. Truth be told that was still quite the concept she was adjusting to, but she and Robin were taking things one day at a time.

We haven't even told anyone besides Hugh and Thena that we're dating. Juniper nervously played with a half-completed braid of hair. One of us was supposed to tell Myriam but we never got around to it. Oh, I hope this doesn't end up causing any problems.

These exact worries were why she had been so adverse to listening to Hugh's confession last October. The very thought that her relationship could cause trouble amongst her friends caused her chest to tighten painfully.

This train of thought caused Juniper to remember Myriam's article about her being in a love triangle with Hugh and Robin, and the irony of the whole situation was not lost on her.

At that moment her cell phone chimed with an incoming message, and Juniper checked it to find it was from Robin.

Good morning, Juniper! -Robin ＾▽＾

Juniper giggled at her girlfriend's text before looking at the emoticon attached at the end of it. Robin had slowly started adding emoticons like that to her texts, one of the many small details that came with their new relationship and warmed her heart.

Good morning, Juniper answered. How are you? I heard its going to be cold out. Do you have a sweater? Should I bring you one? -Juniper

The response from Robin came promptly.

The way you worry about me is so c-u-t-e! But I'm fine. Although...I'm having a bit of trouble putting on the uniform.

The lack of signature told Juniper that this bothered Robin, but that was to be expected. Robin was determined to exercise her new found freedom to be whoever she wanted to be, and one of the few concessions she gained from her parents was permission to go in the female Prosecutors uniform. If this was what her girlfriend wanted, the Juniper was more than happy to guide her every step of the way.

7:30 a.m.

After Juniper was done helping Robin with her uniform over the phone, the two fell into talk about their final semester at Themis while Juniper prepared for the day ahead. The last they heard, Hugh had managed his perfect score at the entrance exam, and was expected to graduate with everyone else as long as he earned the rest of his grades honestly and took a lot of remedial courses. Robin was already looking into taking the bar exam(I'M GOING TO GIVE IT MY ALL, MANNN!), while Juniper was looking into where she could get law experience before she attempted to ascend to the bench as a Judge.

This caused the conversation to fall to Myriam Scuttlebut, and so the inevitable question came up.

Hey Junie. Are we, like, going to tell Myriam that we're going out?

Juniper considered this, and realized that there was only one course of action. Keeping secrets had almost tore them all apart once, and she was not about to make the same mistake twice. Putting aside the two weeks they had whiled away.

We're going to tell her, she texted. I mean, we have to tell your parents and Granny eventually. I just thought, we'll start by telling our friend. And...we'll work our way up.

The Granny in question was sitting across from her serenely eating breakfast. Juniper didn't like keeping secrets from her, but until Robin was ready to tell her parents she would have to hold off. They had promised to tell their loved ones together, and telling Myriam was the first step.

January 3rd 2028, 8:00 a.m.

Themis Legal Academy, front of campus.

After bidding her Grandma goodbye, Juniper took a train into the city, and from there made her way to school as she did every day. Waiting at the front gate was quite a welcome sight: Hugh and Myriam, with the former leaning against wall while reading a book and the latter pretending to be an inanimate cardboard box. The tight feeling in her chest clenched tighter.

"*cough* Good morning, everyone," Juniper said, smiling.

"Good morning, Juniper," Hugh answered.

"Sss, sss, sss," Myriam answered. "It is a good morning! To seek out the first big scoop of the year."

The judge student stood up and began to dance happily.

"I can see it now! An entire ocean's worth of stories! 'Who's made a last second career change? What bitter rivalries exist amongst the defense and prosecutor courses? What forbidden confessions lay in the hearts of students?'"

The last statement caused Juniper to jump slightly, which Myriam didn't notice in her throes of reporter's joy. Hugh, however, did notice and shot Juniper a meaningful look over his book.

Juniper nodded to show that she received the silent message. It was at this point that an absence she'd noticed became particularly felt.

"Where's Robin?" she asked, looking around for her girlfriend.

"Here I am! Sorry I'm late, everyone! How do I look?"

Juniper turned towards the entrance gate-and was greeted by a breathtaking sight.

It was indeed Robin, dressed up in the female's prosecutor uniform and her usual red jacket to ward off the cold. She beamed at everyone and gave a quick twirl to show off her new outfit.

The only thing that was different was the uniform, essentially just a red sailor fuku. Yet looking at Robin, a strange, warm feeling began to permeate throughout Juniper's body and she felt herself go red in the face.

"You l-look...really great," Juniper said, her blush becoming heavier with every passing second.

Robin twirled again, this time out of sheer joy. "Its totes adorbs, isn't it? Thank you for helping me with this, Juniper."

Juniper felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Hugh, who pointed at Myriam.

Myriam was looking between Juniper and Robin, completely silent. With her face completely obscured by her box it was impossible to tell what was on her mind.

Robin caught onto the silent thread and looked at her girlfriend. For a split second they were on the same wavelength: it would be impossible to keep their relationship secret from Myriam any longer.

Hugh abruptly closed his book. "I need to get going. I have a class to get to, and a genius like me always keeps good attendance."

He hurried off inside the school, but not before subtly tapping his neck and giving a quick glance at Myriam.

Juniper and Robin tapped their own proof of friendship bracelets to indicate that they had received Hugh's message before turning towards their mutual friend Myriam Scuttlebutt.

Physically, only two things were different about the judge course student: she replaced her box with a new one that had contained books analyzing the dark age of law, and she now wore a proof of friendship band around her left ankle. The band was one of a new batch Juniper and Robin had made together recently in celebration of the friends they had gained in the wake of Professor Courte's murder, and in tribute to her memory they were engraved with a pair of scales. The other two had gone to Athena Cykes and Apollo Justice, growing the group to double its original size.

The bands were a physical manifestation of the hope that nothing would ever destroy the bonds between everyone, and with this in mind, Juniper and Robin led Myriam to a secluded area.

"We *cough* have something to tell *cough* you, Myriam *cough* *cough*."

Juniper reflexively grabbed her inhaler and breathed into it, trying to fight back the suffocating feeling in her chest.

Why is this so hard? Am I really such a weak person?

She felt Robin squeeze her arm reassuringly, and for the first time that day she felt lighter. This was what they had decided, and she was going to see it through.

Myriam began to tap her foot impatiently but remained silent. To see the gossip-loving girl so quiet was jarring, to say the least.

It was now or never. Before she lost her nerve Juniper decided to just get it out there.

"Robin and I h-have been going out for the past two weeks."

Myriam froze up completely. A small flood of items came out of her box, followed by her laptop, but the girl didn't seem to notice this.

"I think we broke her," Juniper muttered, feeling rather alarmed.

"Don't be too angry at Juniper," Robin said, nervously picking up Myriam's possessions. "I was the one who insisted we keep things secret. Be angry at me, man!"

Juniper shook her head. "I'm the one t-that was too scared to say anything. If a-anyone's to blame, it's me."

"That's not it at all! Someone as kind and wonderful as you-"

"Kahk-Kahk...ha ha."

Juniper and Robin turned back towards Myriam, who was now trembling. Suddenly, she burst out laughing, frightening her friends quite badly.

"...What's so funny?" Robin asked.

"Ha ha ha-vying for the black heart of the she-devil-ha ha ha ha-if I'd known just how right I was-ha ha ha ha!"

Juniper realized that Myriam had caught onto the irony she herself had contemplated earlier and started giggling. Robin caught on last, and her particularly loud laughter echoed through the air. All of Juniper's fears and insecurities finally vanished completely.

After the three girls had calmed down, Robin returned Myriam's belongings, which she stuffed somewhere in her cardboard box.

"I suspected something had changed between you two, sss sss sss," Myriam said. "But after Athena threatened to shove my camera up somewhere unpleasant if I ever 'meddled', I decided to fall back and get more resources. Hmph! Who does she think she is, telling a reporter such as myself not to do her job!"

"Now now. I'm s-sure Thena was just looking out for me, that's all," Juniper said, hoping to head off Myriam before she could get going.

This proved to be a futile effort, as the self-styled reporter stared intensely at her friends. "Since you two are already talking, would you mind giving me an exclusive interview?"

"Juniper and I haven't decided if we're going to be open about our relationship at school," Robin said. "But if we want to spread the news, we'll let you have the s-c-o-o-p."

This was enough to placate Myriam, and Juniper couldn't help but feel proud of how well her girlfriend had handled the situation.

"Right now w-we're just telling our closest friends," she added. As she thought, the statement caught Myriam off guard, to the point where she almost dropped her stuff again.

"Kahk-kahk. Thanks."

A bell started to ring, and everyone realized they were now late for class.

"WE'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, MANNN!"

December 22 2030

Aside from the detention the three of them had to serve that day, Juniper was surprised by how well everything had gone. In hindsight, that had lulled her into a false sense of security.

One that left her unprepared for the harrowing emotional roller coaster that was her final semester at Themis Legal Academy.


	5. Out and About

**A/N: Greetings, Orion Fowl here with the first chapter of the new year! We are meeting someone new this chapter, so prepare yourselves. Without further delay, its time for yuri!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Out and About<p>

December 22 2030, 7:15 a.m.

Newman-Woods Residence, Backyard.

If the art studio was Robin's special place, the front and backyard was Juniper's. In the front, her fruit and vegetable garden, and in the back, her flower garden and a single pine tree, both lovingly attended by Juniper's caring hands. Surrounded by the calming influence of the flowers in the backyard, Robin called the Prosecutor's office in order to inform them them of the bad news.

"I'm going to be late for work. I'm so sorry, Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth!"

"Actually, I'm going over the court docket for today and all cases can be handled by other prosecutors. You may have the day off if you wish. I remember you asked yesterday if you could have today off?"

"Really? You mean it?! That would be the best! But, I thought you told me yesterday that it wouldn't happen?"

"What I said, Prosecutor Newman, was that I needed to check the schedule but I could make no promises. Do you want the day off or not?"

"I do I do I do! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Just make sure to report to work on time tomorrow. *click*"

Robin hung up her cell phone, overflowing with gratitude at her incredible luck. She had called the Prosecutor's office expecting to be yelled at, only for the Chief Prosecutor to show mercy on her instead. Although, it probably helped that Robin went out of her way to be punctual normally. It was part of her drive to be the best prosecutor possible, and to make up for-

Robin felt unpleasant memories bubble in her mind and she shoved them in a corner, deciding instead to relax now that she didn't have to go to work. She walked up to the back yard's sole tree and rested up against it.

Her mind lazily wandered through a haze of days gone by. Having a job as time consuming as Prosecutor meant she couldn't spend as much time as she wanted to with Juniper. Sometimes, she missed those days when life was so much simpler...

January 10th, 2028. 10:15 a.m.

Themis Legal Academy, 2nd floor Room 235

History of Prosecution 6, one of the many courses offered at the prestigious high school. This particular class covered the history of notable cases cases to come before the state's Prosecutor Offices.

Like most history classes, it didn't have have the most attentive students, and today was no different. Most of the students sported bored, uninterested looks on their faces. Only a small handful were paying the slightest bit of attention.

Robin was one of those few. When she first entered Themis, she figured that if she had to be a prosecutor as well as a guy, she may as well give it her all. Over the years, she made her way to the top of her class, and as a result was picked for the mock trial when it was held last October.

After the mock trial and all that resulted from it, Robin found a genuine desire to be a Prosecutor, and threw herself into her school work harder than ever before. She was one of the candidates for Valedictorian, as well as receiving the notebook rewarded to the top students.

That wasn't to say she didn't have any competition.

"In the case against Quercus Alba, a piece of evidence was a hot dog box with a splotch of blood on it. What was the importance of the blood?" The professor asked. "Yes, Ms. Newman?"

"The blood on the box belonged to the culprit himself," she answered. "Shattering his earlier claim that he was wounded by Mask de Masque II!"

"Very good. Does anyone have anything to add to that? You, Mr. Sullivan?"

The class's attention turned the the person in question: A young man with slick, dark hair, piercing black eyes obscured by thick glasses, and a distant demeanor. He stood ramrod straight as he delivered his answer.

"What Newman forgot to mention was the location of the culprit and said box. The box was proven to be somewhere where no person should have been at the time beside the victim. As the culprit's blood was on the box, it stood to reason that the culprit himself was there as well."

The professor complimented Sullivan and continued his lecture. Robin gave a sidelong glance to him. Logan Sullivan. From what Robin remembered, he was the son of one the janitorial staff, and earned a scholarship to attend Themis with permission to work as a janitor himself. From the very first day, Logan studied like a man possessed, eschewing anything he considered unnecessary. Other students knew very little about him, just that he aimed to be the top student in the entire school. His reasons for aiming so high were likewise unknown.

After Robin was chosen for the mock trial, the principal had taken her to his office to congratulate her. While there, she happened to catch sight of the class grades and saw that she only beat Logan by a very small margin. She had considered getting to know him better after that, but the events that had followed had driven her fellow prosecutor student completely from her mind.

The rest of the period passed without incident, and when the bell rang Robin grabbed her stuff and headed straight for the door; she had a nighttime date planned with Juniper today, and the sooner class was over with the faster she could get there.

"Mr. Newman? May I speak with you for a moment?"

Robin turned around to see Logan seated at his desk, staring at a space three feet away from her face.

"Its Ms. Newman," she said. "But if you want to you can just call me Robin!"

She smiled at him in order to come off as friendlier, but Logan still refused to meet her eyes.

"Well, I wanted to ask someone else but…"

Logan fidgeted and moved, giving off a rather restless vibe. This caused Robin herself to become uncomfortable and for good while the two just wallowed in the awkward silence.

"If you want to ask someone out, how would you go about doing so?" He finally asked. "You seem like someone...that just goes up to a person and says what they're thinking, so I got over myself and now we're talking."

While Robin was a bit put off put by Logan's behavior, he did also seem sincere. She herself had been in a similar situation not too long ago.

_Well, since he asked its only fair I answer him._

"The first thing you have to k-n-o-w," she said,she said, channeling all her perkiness into her answer. "Is that its not actually that simple. You're going to have your doubts, you're going to be scared. There'll be times where you'll convince yourself that its better not to say anything."

Robin recalled the memory of her own confession to Juniper. All the fears, all the doubts were certainly there. But all that had meant nothing in the face of her resolve.

"But if you don't say anything you'll never know if they feel the same w-a-y," she continued. "So the best thing you do is to be honest. Let them know that its fine if they want to remain friends, but only after you've let them know exactly how you feel."

"I see. I'll take that into consideration. Farewell, Mr. Newman."

With that, Logan stood up and ran out of the classroom, leaving Robin deeply confused.

_That was so strange. Well, if it helped him get over his doubts I'm happy!_

Robin left the classroom herself, her mind drifting away from the conversation with Logan and towards her date with Juniper.

It never occurred her to think about what wasn't said during the conversation with Logan.

January 10th 2028, 8:00 p.m.

People Park, picnic areas.

After school was finished, Robin went home to prepare for her date. While there, she exchanged some terse words with her parents. They hadn't exactly been happy when they discovered she had blown the male persona they had crafted for her, and while she told them was staying as a prosecutor, her home atmosphere was still rather heavy. Even this morning, for example; she had eaten breakfast with her parents, but not a single word had been spoken between the three of them. She still had yet to tell them she was going out with Juniper, as she had no idea how they were going to react.

The whole thing left her feeling sad more than anything else. She had no idea where to even begin when it came to the relationship with her parents.

With these thoughts in her head, she met Juniper at one of the park's picnic areas. Juniper had requested the date be at night, and observing the canvas of stars above them, Robin understood why.

Robin had held hands with Juniper on the way to the picnic area. After a little over two weeks since they started dating, just the act of holding hands still made Robin feel so happy.

Robin set a blanket on the ground, after which the two reclined against some trees as they ate some small pies. The pies were handmade by Juniper, and filled with fruit from her garden.

"Did you really make these by hand?" Robin asked. "These are so g-o-o-d, I feel like I've died and gone to heaven!"

"Do you really think so?" Juniper said, blushing. "I'm… so glad. I thought you might need them."

For a few minutes both girls simply enjoyed each other's company while snacking on the pies, as well as the stunning night sky and the crisp, cool winter air. Robin noticed that Juniper occasionally stole a glance at Robin. She seemed concerned, but Robin sensed something else in her gaze as well.

"It's really beautiful out," Juniper said, starting at the sky after Robin caught her staring.

"It really is," Robin said, feeling better for the first time that day. "The sky is so big, and you can get lost just staring at it."

"D-do you want to get lost?" Juniper asked. "You've been really serious today."

"It's not a big deal," Robin said, not really wanting to talk about her parents.

"Please be honest," Juniper said, briefly fixing Robin with her student council president glare. She softened up and wrapped Robin in an embrace. "I don't know w-what I can do, but I'll listen."

"You're so sweet, Juniper," Robin said, feeling on the verge of tears. "I'M SO THANKFUL, MAAANNNN!"

Robin aired her worries about her parents, of how suffocating it felt to be at her home. She talked openly, honestly, about the tense atmosphere she tried to escape from every morning, that she had to return to every evening. Every word she spoke, she felt lighter and lighter.

"...And I just don't know what to say to them anymore!" she finished. "Even after everything that's happened they're….they're….THEY'RE STILL MY PARENTS, MAAANNNN!"

Juniper looked back up at the starry sky for while, deep in thought, and Robin felt her girlfriend's grip tighten slightly.

"I...really don't know what to say," she finally said. "I don't know w-what your home life was like before we met. B-but...it seems like you want to make up with your parents."

Juniper's usual soft demeanor vanished, to be replaced with indignation.

"But it goes both ways, doesn't it? They have to reach out to you...make up for putting you through so much pain and suffering. T-that's what I think, at least. I'm not overstepping my bounds, am I?"

Robin gave her girlfriend a tight squeeze in response.

"Thank you so much! You planned this super romantic date for us under the stars, and all I brought was my home problems."

Juniper smiled softly. "It's no trouble. I'm just glad I could help you out, even if just a little. Actually, the reason I wanted the date to be at night is because I've always loved the night sky. It's so vast and beautiful, and like you said problems just melt away. I wanted the stars to take some of your burden, like they've done for me so many times."

Robin wanted to respond, but she suddenly realized that had yet to let each other go, and were currently very close to each other. Her face started to redden like a tomato, which only caused Juniper to notice their proximity as well and blush deeply.

"The stars are beautiful," Robin said, drawing closer. "But not as beautiful as y-o-u."

"Thank you. Actually, I had another reason that I wanted this date to be at night," Juniper answered. "Because under the stars I feel like anything is possible. And it seems like you want this too."

In turn, Juniper drew closer as well. There was only an inch separating their faces, and then the distance closed and their lips met in the center.

For a moment there was nothing, nothing but the feel of Juniper's lips under hers and a warm feeling blooming from her heart and consuming her entire being.

When they separated Robin felt like her body had become a live wire. She felt flooded with sensations she'd never felt before, and with her mind a jumbled mess of bliss only one sentence left her still tingling lips.

"That was my first kiss."

January 10th 2028, 9:15 p.m.

Newman's Residence.

"I'M HOME, MOM AND DAD!"

Her mom's voice floated in from the living room, flat and perfunctory. "That's nice, Robin. Did you have fun with your friend?"

With a flash of guilt Robin remembered the excuse she had given before she had left. But then she recalled Juniper's words.

"It was like, a total blast!" She said. "I need to study but if you want to talk just call me!"

With that, Robin went into her room. Maybe she wouldn't be able to settle with her parents today. That day, however, would eventually come.

When it did, Robin was determined to be ready for it.

December 22 2030, 8:15 a.m.

_Huh. I guess even back then things weren't ever simple._

Robin wondered briefly why her memory had picked that day of all days to recall.

Looking back however, that day had actually been been a pivotal event.

One that would trigger a series of events neither of them could have ever foreseen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I totally did just spring our couple's first kiss on you guys without warning. Thought it would be cute.**** Now that the relationship has progressed another step, it may be time to wrap up this arc. Until then, this has been Orion Fowl, and thank you for visiting my corner of romance.**


	6. When I see you

**A/N: Greetings, Orion Fowl here with the end of the first arc. This has been a fluffy yuri about two high school girls so far, but they live in the Ace Attorney franchise. Which means it will be inevitable that they run into trouble. It's time for yuri!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: When I see you.<p>

December 22, 2030.

During the bus ride back home, Juniper received a text message from Robin.

_The Chief Prosecutor gave me the day off! And since I now have the rest of the day to dedicate to you you'd better believe I'm going to spoil you rotten! _

Juniper smiled and typed out a quick response.

_Sounds great. I'm on my way home so wait for me. Okay?_

After she sent the message she put away her phone and reclined in her seat. It said something about their lives that even today of all days, they only had so much time to spare. But as adults seeking to reform the justice system, it was just a part of their daily reality.

That wasn't to say their relationship had ever been "perfect". To be sure those first few weeks had been idyllic, but what relationship wasn't?

Today, and back then. Just how far have they come along on this path?

January 28th 2028, 5:15 A.M.

Woods Residence, Front Yard.

Juniper would admit any day of the week that she didn't do that well in the city. Her naturally reticent nature clashed against the smothering crowds of people, the sterile buildings, and the dirty air.

But place her in a natural environment like a field or a forest, and she flourished. Growing up in the mountains with her Grandma after her parents passed away, she fell deeply in love with the natural world, and it was out here where she was at her strongest, where she felt she could do anything.

Today was no different, as Juniper had decided to start her day by tending to her garden, dressed in a pair of worn overalls.

This early in the morning, even the sun was still sleeping under the horizon, and this high in the mountains everything was swaddled in a cozy fog.

The cool, clean air, the feel of the soil underneath her gloves, the birdsong echoing in her ears, the sight of all the mighty trees around her: it was an experience Juniper loved more than anything.

As she continued to take care of her plants, Juniper chatted to them about her life as she always did.

"...And Thena's been doing really well for herself ever since her mother's killer was caught. She's become such an amazing person. Just the other day she challenged everyone to a running contest! I haven't seen her much lately, but she's been busy with her cases."

In fact, the last time she had seen Athena, her friend had been hanging around the Criminal Affairs department. They had only a short time to talk before Athena suddenly had to leave to visit someone working there.

As Juniper went down the row of plants she let her mind just sift through her thoughts of the precious people in her life.

"Apollo's been doing great, too. The other day I decided to tell him that I was going out with Robin, and he actually congratulated me! He's such a kind, understanding person. Oh, but then Robin challenged him to a court showdown!"

Even though her feelings for Apollo had cooled, her initial impressions of him were accurate: he was as great a friend as any she ever had, and she would be forever grateful that she'd met him. Even so...

The mere mention of her girlfriend, even from herself, caused Juniper's lips to tingle slightly and for a pleasant shiver to run up Juniper's spine. A couple weeks had passed since they had their first real kiss as a couple. Truth be told, Juniper hadn't been sure of what to expect. But as cliché as it sounded, it was unlike anything she ever felt before.

Maybe it was the fact that it had been Robin's first kiss. Or maybe it had been the taste of fruit pie on Robin's lips. Or maybe it was the look in Robin's warm brown eyes at after the kiss, clear and full of affection.

Whatever the case, their relationship had shifted slightly after that, though how was rather hard to explain.

She had always been close to Robin, as a friend. But now that they were a couple, everything was-different.

Finished with tending the garden, Juniper cleaned the dirt off herself and headed back in her home. She had a Student Council meeting to attend today and as President she needed to present the best Juniper she could to everyone.

January 28th 2028, 1:00 p.m.

Themis Legal Academy, Art Club room.

All the attempts to psych herself up only did so much while she was still in the comfort of the forest. As soon as she arrived at school, Juniper felt short of breath and her head began to feel light shortly afterwards. It was all she could do to use her sunflower to calm herself. As soon as she got ahold of herself, Juniper slipped on her President persona.

_I can do this. I can be strong._

Like this, Juniper managed to make it through her morning classes and the meeting with the Student Council. Even so, it was a huge relief when the bell rang for lunch period, and she headed straight to where she knew she would meet Robin and her friends: the Art Club room.

The meeting had at least gone well. As could be expected, everyone was busy with the end of the semester approaching with the usual school dances and other events planned out. With Juniper being the part of the graduating class, the rest of the council had surprised her with a lot of gifts at the start of the meeting. When she asked if there were any problems, however, her vice president had quickly cut in to say that everything was fine.

She had been asked by her friends at various points why she decided to become the Student Council President, given her shy nature. That she was so reticent was precisely why; if she could handle a position like this, it was one step closer to being able to ascend to the bench, mentally.

But times like these, when she was talked over, showed her that she still had a long way to go.

Approaching the door Juniper didn't hear very much going on, and she took a peek inside to see what was happening. As it turned out, Myriam was typing away at her laptop, while Hugh was holding his bow as if he were going to shoot it, just without an arrow. Robin was seated on a stool in front of an easel and a paper, painting Hugh as he held his pose. What appeared to be an already completed painting was propped against a nearby wall.

With everyone focused on what they were doing Juniper took this chance to absorb the scene before her. It wasn't all that different from any number of days where everyone hung out together, and it was exactly this that made Juniper feel happy. The simplicity that belied the true strength of everyone's bonds with each other.

She turned her attention towards Robin and found herself becoming entranced. Something about watching Robin paint just felt so-right.

The way the hand holding the brush was able to coax out such smooth strokes. Her causal, cross-legged position she was sitting in that belied the intense concentration on her face. The joy that was clear in her bright, brown eyes. Robin was truly one with her craft during times like these, and while she was now pursuing Prosecutor as a career, it was clear that art still held held a special place in her heart.

As much as she didn't want to interrupt everyone, Juniper was starting to feel uncomfortable just standing outside, so she politely knocked on the door before entering the room.

"Juniper!"

Shortly after Juniper found herself with her arms full of Robin. She felt herself flush at the feeling of her girlfriend's warm body. Once again, a pleasant shiver ran through her body. Spontaneous hugs like this one had started occurring since their nighttime date, and somehow Juniper didn't mind them, even at school.

"It's g-great to see you too," Juniper said, giving Robin a quick kiss on the cheek. "What's going on here?"

"Robin offered to paint Myriam and I portraits of us," Hugh explained, still holding his pose. "Now if the artist can get back to her craft..."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Hugh."

Robin rushed back to the easel and turned her attention to the painting. While she worked, Juniper went over to the corner of the art room where Myriam was still absorbed in her laptop.

"What are you working on, Myriam?" She asked.

Myriam moved her box above her get a better look at her friend; a seemingly small act that spoke volumes of the secretive girl.

"I have a really big scoop," Myriam declared cheerfully. "And I can say no more, Kahk-Kahk, since I'm still getting my resources together."

Juniper frowned. It was nice that Myriam was actually showing restraint, but whenever she spoke the words, "big scoop" someone was in her line of sight.

"Could you at least give me a teaser?" Juniper asked.

Myriam fiddled around with her laptop, clearly conflicted with leaking even a morsel of information.

"Right now all I have are rumors," she said, still fidgeting. "But I've heard that a lot of students have been getting harassing notes."

"Harassing notes?" Juniper's voice took on a dangerous edge. "What kind of notes?"

"None of the students rumored to have received the notes have come forward, sss sss sss," Myriam explained. "Even stranger, no one seems to know where these notes even come from. They just seem to materialize in students' lockers. Or so I've heard, Kahk-Kahk."

If Myriam was right, then it was possible that students were being bullied. _As Student Council President...no, just as a person, I won't stand for this!_

"I'm done!"

Juniper and Myriam turned to see Robin triumphantly holding a painting above her. Everyone in the room crowded around her to see what the artist had produced.

As with every art piece Robin did, the painting was incredibly well done. It depicted Hugh in the pose he had been holding, bow and all. But instead of the art room, the background was of a coastal cliffside. Hugh was standing near the edge of the cliff, facing towards an unknown target. Robin had even taken the time to draw an arrow nocked in the bow. All in all, it gave Hugh a rather fierce look.

"Thank you, Robin. I'll be sure to frame this in my house, so that people can look at the work of of a true genius," Hugh said, completely sincere.

"Do you really think so?" Robin asked, looking at her painting critically.

"I don't think so, I know so." Hugh answered, gently prying the painting before Robin could do anything with it.

"I think it's great too," Juniper added. "In fact, I'd like a portrait of myself."

"Oh, okay."

Robin dug into her art supplies before coming up empty. Since they were in the art club unofficially, she couldn't just use the supplies already here. "I need to go to my locker for more stuff. Be right b-a-c-k!"

Robin dashed out of the room, and the three friends chatted while they waited. But during the conversation, Juniper noticed that Hugh had rather heavy bags under his eyes.

"Hugh, are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, don't worry about me. I've simply run a few late study sessions lately."

"Hugh, don't push yourself so hard." Juniper scolded lightly. "I know you've had to do a lot of work, but-"

"WHO DID THIS!?"

_That's Robin's voice!_

The three of them exchanged a brief look before running towards the direction of the voice.

January 28th 2028, 1:30 p.m.

Themis Legal Academy, Robin's locker.

When everyone arrived at where Robin was, they found her glaring at her open locker.

Juniper looked inside, and met with a sight that burned itself in her memory.

The locker itself was perfectly fine at first glance, filled with school supplies, art supplies, and lots of pictures of Robin with her friends or on a date with Juniper.

But laying in the middle of the locker was as single sheet of paper.

Typed on the paper was note, which read as follows.

_To the dyke known as Robin Newman._

_You pretend to be a good person, but you're not._

_You have the audacity to reveal your true colors only when forced._

_Worst of all, you took an innocent, Juniper Woods, and tainted her_ with_ your corruption._

_End your farce of a relationship with her, or I swear to personally deliver justice onto you._

Attached to the note was a picture of Robin and Juniper during the nighttime date a few days ago, with Robin crossed off with a black marker.

The note was unsigned, and yet, Juniper suddenly felt as if the entire school body had turned on her, on Robin. She began to cough, and found she couldn't stop. Soon, her vision began to dim.

A single thought rebounded in her head, over and over, as she sank to the floor.

_Who would do this?_

December 22nd, 2030.

Juniper abruptly sat up, startling the other bus passengers.

It was no coincidence she choose to recall that particular day.

For while her feelings for Robin had begun to evolve, at the same time a shadow had fallen over the innocent little world they had created. One that would force them all to face some cold, harsh realities.

End of Arc 1.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that the first arc had ended, the second one starts next chapter: Turnabout Shadow. Now, it won't be a murder mystery because I don't like killing characters, but that's all I'll say for now.**** Until then, this has been Orion Fowl, and thank you for visiting my corner of romance.**


End file.
